A Day of Bliss to Remember
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: A story of love and romance between James and Lily from the day of graduation to their wedding day.


Lily sat on the windowsill staring lazily at the moon. It was four o clock in the morning and she had no hope of getting back to sleep. In a few hours she would no longer be Lily Evans, but would then take on the new and exciting name of Lily Potter. She felt as though she had thousands of tiny snitches flying in her stomach, with untrained seekers clumsily chasing after them.

She sat there thinking about the wonderful and terrifying day ahead of her while sipping a cup of tea and savoring a few of Honeyduke's chocolates. She had been living with her best friend Nichole for the past few months after they had graduated from Hogwarts.

After her mother's death her father wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. He acted as if it were all her fault. And Petunia was just simply unbearable. Snape and her had ceased to be friends long ago, and she didn't know if she was ready to move in with the Marauders, so that left Nikki.

She smiled into the darkness and gave a silent laugh. Now that she came to think of it, she was about to get married to one. James Potter, the boy she had loathed just years ago was about to become her husband in a mere nine hours. She sat their drinking her tea while reminiscing on the night he proposed.

It was graduation night, and Lily and James had just managed to escape away from the party. It was so hard to talk with such loud music, a few drunken people staggering around the place, and Sirius, Remus, and Nikki constantly engaging them in conversation. They had amazing times with their friends, but tonight James wanted to be alone with Lily, and she happily obliged.

They had quietly left the common room just as a few sixth years stupidly challenged Sirius to a prank duel. The object was to see who could make the other look more ridiculous. Hand in hand Lily and James strode peacefully around the lake at an even pace. Lily was thoughtful and a little curious due to James lack of conversation.

There was an odd look in his eyes which was hard for her to place. Right as they reached the giant oak tree, James abruptly stopped. He grabbed both of Lily's hands in his, and then turned to face her. He looked into her eyes, almost shyly as if her were nervous, but also with a hint of determination. He looked stunning in the moonlight reflected off of the lake, and he thought that Lily looked simply radiant.

Taking a deep breath and said, "Lily I've loved you since the first days I laid eyes on you, and I've never stopped. Even when you rejected me time and time again, I still chased after you, because I knew we belonged together. I could never stop loving you, and I shudder to think of ever loosing you. I want, and need you in my life." At this point he reached into his cloaks pocket and got down on one knee, holding the box out to her in offering. "Lily will you marry me?"

Lily stood their speechless. She was shocked, dumfounded even. She loved James and new her answer long before he had asked the question. But she still couldn't find her voice. After a moment, a worried look started to creep across James' face; he had no idea what he would do if she said no.

Lily regaining speech, barely audible whispered "Yes". Then with the enormity of the situation finally settling she practically shouted "Yes!"and flung herself into James' arms with tears spilling down her face. She couldn't have been happier at that moment.

The thought of spending the rest of her life with James made her heart race uncontrollably and brought on a new round of tears of joy. They eagerly kissed sending them both down to the ground in a heap. Lily threaded her fingers through James' already unruly hair while he excitedly planted kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck. When they finally broke away for need of oxygen, James fixed Lily with her favorite lopsided grin that knocked her breathless every time she saw it.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, more than you can Imagine!" He whispered back. And they laid there under the gnarled oak tree for what seemed like hours, staring at the stars, and basking in the joy of their love, and now engagement.

It was now six o clock, a more reasonable hour for Lily to be up. She slowly got off her perch at the window and walked to the bathroom. After a long shower, she walked into her room and was greeted by a groggy Nikki.

"Hello Mrs. Potter!" she said cheerfully.

"Not yet." She said. Hearing the name said aloud by someone other than herself always brought on a new wave of emotion.

After hours of nervous anticipation the hour finally arrived. Lily looked simply stunning in her dress. It was a simple white satin dress with a short train. She had a few white rose petals in her hair that contrasted nicely with the unusually straight fiery red mass.

As the music began to play Remus walked up to her and took her arm. Since her father wouldn't come, Remus was given the pleasure of walking her down the aisle. Her heart stuck in her throat as she saw James waiting for her with Sirius, his best man, at his side. When she reached the end of the aisle she stood facing James, her hands clasped in his. From somewhere to the left she heard loud sobs, probably from Hagrid, but she took no notice to them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he began, "My dear friends we are gathered here today to join Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter in marriage. James do you solemnly swear to look after Lily, love her and cherish her, protect her, and care for her in sickness and in health till the very end?"

"I do" James said with the widest lopsided grin on his face.

"And Lily, do you solemnly swear to look after James, love him and cherish him, protect him, and care for him in sickness and in health till the very end?"

"I do" she breathed.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

And with that kiss Lilly and James began the rest of their lives in pure bliss together.

This is my first Fan Fic hope it was okay. Please, please, please, r/r. Thanks for reading! (=


End file.
